Forced Shipping
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: Seeking revenge for what happened at the wedding, Queen Chrysalis formulates a plan to get back at all the ponies that acted against her, starting with the mane 6 in Ponyville. Forced shipping occurs. Some hilarity ensues


Revenge... That was all I could think about. Revenge! I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. To be at the peak of victory and then have it all taken away from me in the blink of an eye, it was despicable. My black heart burned with rage after what happened, and it still does to this day. Only now I have a way to calm it somewhat. For a plan has been set into motion, a plan that will not only grant me unimaginable power, but will also demoralize and destroy the relationships of my mortal enemies.

Though Shining armor and Princess Cadence are my true targets, I know that I cannot get to them again for some time while they reside within Canterlot. I have to draw them out, so I came up with a plan to mess with another pesky force that sidetracked me that day... I have to disrupt the elements of harmony. At first I wondered if I should just capture one of them, take their place and gain power of their love, but I realized that their friendship would be able to see through the rouse. I needed a better plan, one where my influence was much more... distant from them.

It was luck, really, that I was able to find out about the skilled potion maker living in the Everfree Forest. I was simply trotting around Ponyville, disguised as a random pony from Canterlot, when I overheard a small group talking about her. Zecora, if I remember right. If she were good with potions, perhaps that would help me very much indeed.

From there I asked for a few directions, and was easily able to find the path leading to her home. It's funny to me how simple-minded these ponies are, they have absolutely no clue at all. And as for the potion maker herself, well, my visit with her was actually somewhat of a surprise to me.

Low and behold I come upon her home and discover her to be a zebra! My my, quite an exotic being, but that got me thinking. I know some about how zebras are, and I'm familiar with the many tales of how they would use "witchcraft" or "black magic"... and while some of these stories were obviously foal tales, I knew there was some truth to them. So there I was, standing at her door as I began to transform into my regular, regal self while she stared in aw at my beauty. Her face was priceless as seemed to realize what exactly I was.

"By the great god of the winds, a changeling queen at my door!" She cried out as she backed away from the door. "I don't want anything to do with you, no matter what you have in store!"

"hm, cute rhyme," I said with a small chuckle as I allowed myself into the tree home. "Be honored to have the privilege of standing within my presence, zebra, and feel evermore grateful that the object of my desire focuses on what you have to offer me." I closed the distance, but she continued to back-step until she had her flank pressed against a wall. She looked left and right, as if she was trying to figure out a way to escape me. But I was too quick, and I pressed my front hooves against her, pushing her back flat against the wall while still keeping her rear hooves on the floor.

"I don't know what you want, but I will not give in to fear!" The zebra said as her voice suddenly aired determination in it, though still holding a noticeable lace of fear. "Begone eater of love, you will find nothing here." Her muscles tensed as I drew my face closer, a devilish grin spreading across my face. I could see her sweat more with her pupils dilating, expecting some sort of attack from me. "I will not help you as long as I draw breath," she whispered to me just then as her body began to tremble violently. "Just make it swift if you wish for my death..."

I couldn't help it at that point. I reared my head back, laughing loudly at her ridiculous words. If it weren't for the rhyming, I may have been able to hold it back somewhat. But alas, I let myself laugh heartily at her, leaving her in a state of confusion, yet still quite afraid. Once I was done exercising my lungs, I looked down at her with an amused smile as I looked up and down her rather lavish body. I had never actually been so close to a zebra before, actually, but just looking at her I very much liked the exotic form of her body, as well as the stripes she bore. I was even quite curious to how she felt, even feeling my front hooves up and down the sides of her body and against her rather stylish mane cut.

Taking my curiosity a bit further, I allowed myself to lean in and take a long, heavy sniff of her scent. She smelled of moss and soggy soil mixed with a looming aroma of many types of herbs and spices... interesting. Though the moss and soggy soil part left me thinking of home, the other scents added a nice zing to it, somewhat tying it all together n a very exciting way. And I liked that.

"Is death really what you think is coming to you?" I asked after smelling her. "Why, that is not at all what I had in mind. I just wanted a little help is all, a favor in fact, if you might be so bold as to call it that..." I looked down for a moment, still keeping her pinned as I watched her legs quiver for a few moments. Realizing I had her right where I wanted her, I decided that there would be plenty of time to play with my food later. It was time to get down to business.

"You will not get a thing from me, for as long as I am able to breath!" Really, I was getting tired of hearing her noble claims as I kept her pinned there. She couldn't fool me, though, I could practically taste her fear. But no matter. I would get what I want, and she had no choice in it.

"We'll see about that..." I said as I pushed myself against her, touching her muzzle to mine. "...you sexy zebra you."

That was just me having fun. I could have gone on without that last tidbit, but seeing her eyes widen in pure shock was just priceless. After savoring that reaction for just a moment, I presses my lips to hers, locking her into a deep kiss. She tried to pull back, but the wall she was against made sure she couldn't. By belly pressed to hers as my horn began to glow, feeding my energies through out kiss and into her body.

When I took over Shining Armor's mind, I did it by playing myself off as cadence. But since Zecora had no one close to mimic, I had to deal with simply forcing her obedience with body contact. But I had to give this zebra some credit, for she was able to fight back my influence even with a full blown kiss connecting our bodies. But still, it was no real challenge, especially after I slipped my tongue into her mouth. That was the equivalent to opening a flood gate, and off went her consciousness, deep withing the darkest depths of her mind. I watched as her eyes flashed green, and then her eye lids close half way. From that moment I knew that she was mine.

I let my magic fade away as I pulled off of her, taking a few steps back to allow my newest subject to recuperate. She slowly rose to her feet, looked up at me, and then gave me a bow. Mind control was so simple for me, really. I've had so much practice, and even though her resilience did surprise me at first, nopony could ever hold back against it for long. So really, was there ever any doubt?

"How may I help you my queen," she asked me slowly with a goofy smile on her face. Again, I contemplated doing this on perhaps Twilight Sparkle or somepony else, but her friends would be able to spot it without much effort and alert that princess of theirs.. But with somepony as secluded as Zecora, I could go about my business with no trouble at all. "And might I say, you look so pristine."

Hah! Okay, even under my mind control she still felt compelled to rhyme? How entertaining! Surely, this idea of mine was my best yet.

"Rise, my servant," I commanded, and she obeyed. "I am in need of a type of potion or a powder of some sort. Something you can provide so that I might cause emotional chaos to the ones I despise using unrequited love. Tell me, do you know of anything of such a nature?"

"Why yes my queen, I have many different brews. All that's needed is for you to choose."

Well, simple enough I thought. But as she proceeded to describe to me all the different potions, I realized that some of the ingredients were only found in either very rare places, or far away lands. Cripes... that would put my plans back some, or at least delay them for a considerably long time if- wait a minute.

"Are those... dolls?" I asked as I pointed a hoof towards two precariously perched dolls of ponies with no really significant features. There were two dolls, one blue and one pink, both with the simple color in their fabric and so crudely stitched up they didn't even have buttons for eyes.

And then it hit me...

"Zecora," I began as an incredibly devious idea formed in my mind. "Have you ever familiarized yourself in the arts of... voodoo?"

"Ah, voodoo is an art that takes years to perfect. But must be used carefully, or else you will feel regret."

"Tell me, what kind of voodoo can you do?" I giggled a bit to myself, hearing myself rhyme just like she did.

"Physical movements and motor control requires magic, which I cannot use. But emotions and feelings I can influence if you require a sneaky ruse."

"Indeed I do..." I said with a widening grin. "Tell me, what would it take to control the feelings of somepony? What would I need?"

"Why a simple doll of course, as well as something of theirs you can find. A piece of cloth or an item, something they keep close in their mind."

Yes. I knew this to be it. I would collect their trinkets myself, using some sort of disguise to simply get in close, and before they would have any idea, I would find a small item of theirs and take it without them ever noticing. And once I had the items I needed, I would use them to create forced infatuations with one another so as to break them apart emotionally while I sneak myself in without them noticing, feeding on the love they have for each other. The love won't be real, so it will not be as filling, but with an entire town to prey on... I think I can make due.

As I moved to leave the house to begin my plan, I heard a small whimper behind me. I turned and looked at the zebra, noticing her pouting in a corner. She had her bottom lip fattened up with these large, pitiful eyes staring straight at me. Really, if I didn't know why she was pouting, I would have blown it off as her being utterly ridiculous. But then I remembered that my subjects often like to have a bit of a reward for helping me. It keeps them happy and it prolongs my control over them, and what the hay, sometimes it's even pretty fun.

I turned myself to face her again, a small smirk showing on my face. I had been with many ponies before in my attempts to harness their love, but never before have I had the chance to have my way with a zebra... this was going to be interesting.

"Very well then oh helpful servant of mine," I began as I approached her. "I will give you a reward for helping your queen with her plans." I pressed myself against her again, once more holding her back against the wall, but this time with her face filled with excitement as her eyes stared at me with lust. "Just remember," I cooed while sliding a hoof up and down her belly. "The more you are able to help your queen, the more times you get some of this."

And she melted in my arms like butter. Hah. I love having total domination over my subjects, and that situation with her was no different. I used my magic to push her into her sleeping area, laying her on her backside, and forcing myself over her. Of course, she didn't really object, if anything she sprawled her legs apart with excitement as I came down upon her. Usually I would prefer to play with my food before I really began to feast, but I had work to do, and I did not wish to make this last too long.

I pressed my belly against hers as our limbs locked together, our legs scissoring in the embrace. Immediately I could feel her hot lower lips pressing against mine ever so gently, already beginning to dampen just from anticipation. I watched her face closely as I pressed out nethers together roughly, seeing her face twist in pleasure and hearing her moan out in ecstasy.

I rapped my lower body against hers over and over, not wasting any time in my progression. The bed bounced beneath us, creaking and shifting under our movements. She started moaning out more as her grip on my tightened, and I even got to hear some more of her rhyming.

"Yes yes yes, this feels the best!" she screamed as her mouth began to drool a little.

But I must point out that as this all went on, I didn't even have the thought to close the door to the room, or the house in general at that. Really I didn't think it would be required, seeing as she lived in the Everfree forest and most likely wouldn't get any sort of regular visits. However, I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was either forgetting something, or there was some detail that I didn't know about...

Ah don't know why, but ah thought ah was doin somthin wrong when ah showed up. Ah had just come over to Zecora's house to see what was up, ya know? Like, she's always doing something fun with her potions and her mask makin an all that. But when ah approach her door, I noticed she left it open. But that wasn't what made me feel like ah was doin somethin wrong, it was when ah went inside ah heard these weird sounds. Ah heard Zecora's voice, but she kept sayin "yes yes yes, this feels the best," a lot. And it was comin from her bedroom, which ah've only been in once'er twice, and she usually doesn't want me in there. That an there was this creakin sound like somepony jumpin on the bed or somethin.

Ah went around to see what it was, and ah saw some big black pony with a weird horn and what looked like bug wings wrestlin and bouncin on the bed with her. Ah didn't know who it was, ah didn't really get a good look, but ah just felt like ah was somewhere ah shouldn't be. Like realizin yer takin food to the pigs when yer carrying hay for the cows.

So ah watched fer like, a minute maybe, then ah got weirded out an left. Ah dunno what it was ah saw, but ah think it mighta been personal, so maybe ah'll just come back later...


End file.
